


(im)mortality

by bangtrashsyd



Series: minimalist memoirs [3]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/bangtrashsyd
Summary: war!2hyun (self explanatory lol click if you follow the series)





	(im)mortality

"Sir, Lieutenant General Baekho is here to see you." The phone on his desktop chirps, and Jonghyun presses the intercom.

"Send him in." 

The door opens quickly, Baekho stumbling in with a stack of books and maps.

"I'm thinking we do a joint military exercise, like the NATO does. By the way, Minhyun changed the date of the sand table exercise to next Friday." Baekho finally looks up, registering the two other people in the room. His jaw drops, and he places the stack in his hands onto the floor, standing to attention.

"Good _afternoon,_ Lieutenant General." Han Mingu, Minister of South Korean National Defense, glares at him. "I would expect more restraint from you, but knowing your history with Vice Admiral Kim here, I will let it pass. At ease, Kang."

"Thank you, sir." Baekho replies, picking up the books again.

"Now." Minister Han straightens his suit. "The reason why I have ordered a meeting today to see the three of you is simple. This Friday, I would like to inform you that you will all be promoted."

"Thank you, sir." Minhyun interjects smoothly. "May I ask what we have done to deserve this honour, sir?"

"Good question." Minister Han says leisurely. "The President is expecting a meeting with the North on Thursday night. If all goes well, the current senior military officials will be promoted to senior government officials. If the deal falls through, we can expect war."

"Excuse me, sir?" Jonghyun asks, and Minister Han sways on his feet.

"I mean, gentlemen." He says slowly. "On Thursday night, the fight to unite Korea begins. I advise you to brush up on your war tactics and go home early the next few days. Live life while you can."

The minister sinks into a nearby chair, and Baekho looks to Jonghyun for help.

"We understand, sir." Jonghyun says. "Let me escort you out."

 

"Where did we go wrong?" Minhyun questions, pacing the entire length of the room. "We went from a 100% success rate to near war, and with Minister Han's optimism, we might not even see next week. What are we going to do?"

"Fight." Jonghyun places one hand under his chin, thinking contemplatively. "Fight, and win. We have no choice."

"I agree." Baekho puts up one finger, pointing the the closest border. "I'll put men on the border on Thursday afternoon onwards."

"My men will be in the skies in case of a nuclear attack." Minhyun nods in agreement. "Jonghyun?"

"We have sixteen submarines now, I'll deploy half on Thursday morning to surround the perimeter." He says, thinking quickly. "Are we moving too fast?"

"No." Minhyun says, sitting forward. "We  _have_ to move faster than they do."

 

Minhyun backs him into the edge of his desk, and he breaks the kiss first, gasping.

"When?" He asks between puffs of air, and Minhyun ghosts over his cheek.

"Tomorrow evening." He mumbles, and Jonghyun lets one tear roll down his cheek. Minhyun brushes it away with his thumb, leaning their foreheads together. "I'll come back for you."

"I don't know if  _I_ can." Jonghyun mutters. They both know the navy is the first line of defense against invaders. Unlikely for the North Koreans to scutter across the border like spiders and termites. It was more of their style to sneak up with submarines and ships across the tiny strip of ocean seperating Japan from Korea. Jonghyun has the route memorised and drawn in shaky blue ballpoint on the back of his palm. 

Minhyun dips his hand into Jonghyun's collar to retrieve his dogtags. He tugs, and the chain breaks. Jonghyun does the same, turning the pendant over.

Hwang Minhyun. It says on the tag, coupled with other medical information he has tucked away in the back of his mind. Saline allergy. Blood type O. Just, Minhyun.

He takes off one tag, handing it over to the other, and they string the tags onto their ball chains. Jonghyun dips his head to let him hook the chain over his neck, doing the same. It's a silent ritual sealed with a kiss they've done a million times, but for some reason it feels different.

It feels like a goodbye.

Jonghyun looks back down on his tag. Kim Jonghyun. Hwang Minhyun. Two sides of the same coin. 

Minhyun draws their foreheads together once more, whispering a plea, and Jonghyun answers it with a kiss, hoping it isn't their last.

**Author's Note:**

> comment below ♡
> 
> stuck with 293828 pieces of school work so updates will be slow for MORII!! sorry


End file.
